


Away from Connie Island

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Nick get away for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away from Connie Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).



Nick takes her to Malaysia first. His Cantonese isn't all that great, but it gets them by in Kuala Lumpur, where they blend in with the rest of the foreigners anyway. They buy something different for dinner every night from the street vendors and sit by the lit-up fountains in the park and tell each other everything. Kira still can't piece all of it together – the Wiper did his job well – and Nick enjoys telling her about the time they've spent together. He doesn't skip over the fights.

They don't have a lot of money, which suits them fine; keeping a low profile is still their top priority. Division isn't going to let go of either of them any time soon. They make love on the bed in their tiny hotel room, and afterwards Nick uses his powers to run the sink, dip a towel in the water and fly it over to the bed. They fall asleep mostly filthy and utterly content.

They spend a week in Manila going to the beach every single day. At night they go to busy bars with low lighting and friendly waitresses and take turns drinking because one of them always has to be alert enough to see Division coming. In one of the places only a third filled with ex-pats and tourists, a girl wearing bright red stockings and cut off jeans that barely reach mid-thigh sits down next to Kira on the sofa. Nick realizes who she is before Kira does – she's the one nursing the cocktail.

"So, having a nice vacation?" Cassie says, leaning back and crossing her legs.

It seems to Kira she only saw Cassie recently, but the girl's grown – changed – so much. Shorter hair, streaked with green and purple. A wider, taller frame. She'll be catching up with Kira pretty soon. Kira smiles and takes another sip of her colorful concoction. "It's been pretty great, actually, thanks for asking."

"Well, the good news is that I have my own hotel room so you two can continue your honeymoon – at least until we leave the city. The bad news is that by tomorrow night this place will be crawling with Sniffs." She takes out a wrinkled pack of cigarettes and a lighter from a pocket so tiny Kira never would have noticed it, but before she can light up Nick reaches out a hand and pockets the lighter as soon as it floats up from Cassie's fingers.

"You're _smoking_ now?" he says with genuine outrage.

"I'm _fifteen_ you know!" Cassie rolls her eyes. "God!"

"Right!" Kira puts the drink down and gets up from the sofa, dragging along an extremely scandalized Nick. "We'll be going then. Meet you at the Port tomorrow?"

Cassie smiles her smug Watcher smile, picking up Kira's discarded drink. "Indeed you will."

"We can't just leave her there!" Nick says, as Kira drags him through the crowd, towards the exit.

Kira doesn't roll her eyes, but it's a struggle. "Trust me, she'll be fine."

"You don't know her like I do. She's not as tough as she seems." He comes to a halt outside the bar.

Kira sighs. "She can take care of herself, Nick. She's been traveling on her own for a long time; give her some credit."

Her words give him pause, but Kira can see he isn't convinced yet. "Tomorrow we'll catch a boat somewhere, together, and you can big brother her all you want," she says. "But tonight…" She looks into his eyes and gives him images: their clothes discarded on the floor, twisted up sheets, the shower.

He nods, a slow smile spreading on his lips. She leans in and kisses him, messy and wet and full of promise.


End file.
